


Waking up to you

by b67112759



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pre-debut, Soft and sleepy Heeseung, Wake up in day one, Wake up time, mentions of school, whipped jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: —"Sorry hyung, I have to get up" Jay moved his hand to run it through Heeseung's hair.—Heeseung whined and pushed his face into the crook of Jay's neck. "No no. Don't gooo"
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Waking up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that none of this is real.

Heeseung and Jay slept soundly on Jays bed. They didn't usually sleep together, epcially since their were cameras all over the dorm - including the room - so to make the staffs jobs easier, they didn't sleep together so that editing would be less of a hassel. 

However last night they decided to give themselves this time. Jay had stayed up later than the others to work on some lyrics and had forgetten to go to bed. It was almost 1am when Heesung came out of the room to the kitchen to tell him to come to bed, the blond having gotten lost in his work and not realising the time. 

The company had encorgaed them to try and write some lyrics to add to the songs. Out of them all it was Heeseung and Jongwon who practice the most and spent more time. Heeseung was working hard to create a full song on his own and Jay wanted to make some lyrics too contribute. When Heeseung had found the younger, he easily got the younger to wash up and head to bed, reminding him that he had school the next day and he needed rest 

Jay hadn't realised how tired he was until he entered the room. But was met with a pleasent surprised when he saw heeseung awake and in his bed instead of his own. They made eye contact and the red/browned headed boy lifted up his blanket with a smile and made space on the small bed. 

Jay quickly place his phone on the table and slid into bed with Heeseung. He settled down next to him and made sure the blanket covered them both. He pulled an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, legs getting tangled together. Heeseung tucked his head under Jay's rested it on his chest because he favourite thing in the world was to lay his head on Jay's chest. Within minutes the two fell asleep in each others arms. 

And so this was what lead them to being in bed together. But not for long. 

Just as the clock hit 6:30am and shirll alarm sound rang. Various groans came at the sudden noise. Multiple voice came saying the same thing, 'Turn it off'. Luckily for him a certain blonde was quick enough to turn it off. 

Jay put his phone down and let out a sign. He was pretty tired and wasn't ready to go to school but he had no choice. He had to go.

"Hmmmmm, Jongseongie?" Heeseung mumbled, his eyes opening a litte, hands gripping his shirt to keep him in place. 

"Sorry hyung, I have to get up" Jay moved his hand to run it through Heeseung's hair. 

Heeseung whined and pushed his face into the crook of Jay's neck. "No no. Don't gooo" 

Jay smiled to himself at how adorable his sleepy boyfriend was. Lee Heeseung was adorable in general, but when he was sleepy, it was 100 times cuter. "Hyung I have to. I have to get ready for school" 

"Just stay for 10 more minutes. I'll be cold if you leave" 

"Hyung you’ll be cold?” Jay asked as he pulled the covers closer to Heeseung. It was days before their debut and it had gotten colder. The last thing he wanted was for the older to be cold or get sick.

“I’ll be warmer if you stay in bed for 10 more minutes Jongseongie” Heeseung said, flashing a smile that got Jay hook line and sinker. Cute Heeseung seemed to have this power over Jay that the younger couldn’t resist and lead to Jay laying down again and pulling the older close. 

“Jesus Jay your soo whipped” Sunghoon said sleepily from his bed. Jay opened his mouth to answer back to Sunghoon but the response died in his throat when Heeseung pressed a kiss on his neck, nuzzled him and whispered ‘thank you for staying’. 

Almost 15 minutes later Jay tried again. But this morning Heeseung decided that he wanted enjoy the presence of his boyfriend a little more. It was at that moment Jay was thankful that he set his alarm earlier then usual so that when he would eventually get up he wouldn’t be running late.

“Hyung I have to go now” Jay tried again. He’d been trying for the last 5 minutes (Not very hard kind you but let’s kept his between us). 

Heeseung opened it eyes a little and nodded obediently. He knew when to stop and just how much he could push. Jay did need to go and Heeseung didn’t want to be the reason he was late or missed something in class. “Okay. A kiss please?” 

"Heseung hyung please let Jay hyung go. Some of us are trying to sleep" Sunoo said from his bed. 

Jay dropped a kiss on Heeseung's cheek, forehead, nose then lips and got out of bed, moving quickly to take a shower. He still had time to get ready but Jungwon was meant to go in after him and he didn't want to take up the youngers time. He quickly took a shower and get ready and headed to the kitchen for food. 

He passed a sleepy Jungwon on his way and ruffled the younger hair asking him how he slept. Jungwon just gave him lopsided smile and a thumbs up before heading to the bathroom.

When entering the kitchen he pulled some left overs from the fridge and began heating it up for him, Jungwon and Sunghoon who was supposed to use the bathroom after their leader. Just as he finished preparing Jungwon was out of the bathroom and dressed as Sunghoon went in. He and Jungwon ate together, talking casually and were soon joined by Sunghoon.

20 minutes later the manger called them down to the cars and they stood to get their stuff. This was a morning where they weren’t running around trying to get ready, actually having time to breath. Jay dropped by the bedroom to say goodbye to Heeseung but wasn’t surprised when he saw the older gone back to sleep. Jay kissed his cheek, watching him for a moment with a smile on his face and then rushing out the door when Jungwon called him. 

___________ 

Jay entered their apartment with Jungwon and Sunghoon exhausted. This was one of the rare days that Jay would be in school all day and since he didn’t have a lot of sleep the night before he really needed a nap to get some energy. The only member who was in the apartment was Jake, Heeseung and Niki at the company to practice dance, Sunoo was at the company working on his interview that he would be doing on Soobin and Arin. Jake welcomed with members home with a smile and Jay gave a quick one before jumping into his bed for a nap.

___________ 

“Jay hyung! Come make us food” Jungwon said loudly opening the door to the bedroom. Jay woke up from his nap with a start. Jungwon could be pretty loud at when he wanted to. Jay blinked lazily as he began to realise a that there was someone clinging to him. He glanced done a smile came on his face as he realised it was Heeseung. The older must have joined him in bed when he came back from practice. 

“Oh, whoops, sorry hyung. Didn’t realise you were still sleeping” A sheepish smile came as he felt bad for disturbing the two. 

“It’s fine Jungwonie. I’ll come make something in 10” Jay spoke softly, trying not to wake up the older but failing as he felt him shift and sigh. 

“Okay” Jungwon slipped out the room telling the others to keep quite to give the two oldest some more alone time. 

“Should we get up now?” A sweet sleepy voice asked. Jay turned to his boyfriend and gave him a smile. The older red/brown her was messy cute looking really adorable. 

“Let’s just stay like this for a little long hyung” Jay whispered. It was rather warm in bed and Jay wanted to keep this warmth for a little longer, now understanding why the older didn’t want him to leave the bed. 

“Hmm that’s a good idea”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading and follow me on Twitter @b67112750 as I have some Jayseung au’s there and I post on when I will be updating :)


End file.
